Yellow Daisy
by ReesesPieces37
Summary: Riko Aida's cousin is visiting Japan for a year to learn more about her nationality after living in Europe for far too long. She is far more strategized than Riko, but doesn't have the ability to scan a person. She's very athletic and logical, but way too blunt and childish for a girl like her. KurokoXOc Read
1. Prologue

Kuroko No Bauske Fan Fiction

Kuroko X Oc

Summary: Riko Aida's cousin is visiting Japan for a year to learn more about her nationality after living in Europe for far too long. She is far more strategized than Riko, but doesn't have the ability to scan a person. She's very athletic and logical, but way too blunt and childish for a girl like her.

Prologue

Riko Aida waited impatiently with her father, as they waited for the delayed flight. She was waiting for her cousin who would be staying with them for a year to learn more about her nationality. Riko was very excited because she hasn't seen her cousin for over 5 years. She was too distracted by her excitement that she didn't hear the intercom as they informed everyone about the flight. Riko sighed, looking at her watch, the hand moved slower than usual. Minutes passed as she waited for the girl to arrive.

A loud scream caused Riko and her father to turn their heads. Above the staircase was a black haired girl screaming their names. The black haired girl waved at them frantically, excited to see Japan. Once the girl reached the bottom, she was submerged in a giant bear hug from Riko, causing her to drop her luggage. Kagetora chuckled at his daughter and niece. Riko let go of the girl, who went to give her uncle a brief hug.

"Haruhi, you've grown. I'm glad that you would be staying with us," Kagetora greeted.

"It's great to see you Uncle Kagi, and you too Ri-chan," the girl, Haruhi said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Haru-chan, I can't wait till you go to Seirin with me," Riko told. Haruhi nodded frantically, her stupid grin still on her face.

* * *

Bonjour~ I hope you like my fan fic. Right now I am in love with Kuroko. I hope you'd enjoy this story as it progresses on. Please review, merci. I'll update as soon as poisble. Au Revoir~ (and no, I am not french, but I'll be learning it next year xD)

-ReesesPieces37-


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Haruhi groaned, as she pulled the covers above her head. Riko sighed as she was trying to wake up the black haired girl. Haruhi wasn't used to the time zone yet, but she had to get up or they would be late. Haruhi trembled as the covers were pulled off, taking her warmth away. She grumbled before getting up and groggily walking to the bathroom, grabbing her uniform along the way.

Haruhi placed the blue sweater over the white uniform, pushing the sleeves up since they always bother her. She grumbled as she tied the green ribbon, never tying one in her life till now. She placed on her stockings and brushed her hair, placing her trademark headband on.

Once she exited the bathroom she was dragged by Riko. Haruhi grabbed a piece of toast as she was hauled past the kitchen and placed her shoe on before they went out the door. The two sprinted as they ran for the bus. Haruhi stayed behind Riko, though she knew fully well that she could run faster. She just didn't want to get lost.

* * *

Soon, they reached the bus station and entered quickly. Riko sighed in relief, while Haruhi sat down and began to enjoy her toast. The bus was crowded so Riko stood beside her cousin. Suddenly Haruhi stood up, motioning for a blond child to take her spot. The child's mother smiled at Haruhi, Haruhi smiling back. Even back then, Riko noticed that Haruhi was always smiling and making others smile with her antics.

Riko tapped Haruhi on the shoulder as their stop came. Haruhi waved goodbye to the child and his mother, before they exited the ride. Riko led Haruhi to the school. Once they got there, Riko brought her to the office before she had to go to her own class. They waved good bye, before they went their own ways. Haruhi was a grade bellow Riko. The office lady gave Haruhi sheets of paper. She scanned through them spotting her schedule.

"Would you like me to show you to your first class?" the secretary asked, looking away from the computer screen.

"Hai! Arigatou," Haruhi thanked, as the lady stood up and led the way. She followed the lady as she led her to a classroom. The lady knocked on the door, motioning the teacher to Haruhi. Haruhi sheepishly waved at the woman teaching. The class stopped what they were doing as she entered the room, the secretary heading back to the office.

Haruhi scanned the room, spotting a blue haired male and a red head seated at the back. The red head looked quite annoyed while the bluenette was very neutral.

"Please introduce yourself," the teacher asked. Haruhi nodded.

"My name is Aida Haruhi, nice to meet you," Haruhi greeted. Haruhi noticed that her name had gain the attention of the two sitting at the back.

"My name is Ms. Akari. Please sit beside Mr. Kagami at the back," Ms. Akari said, motioning to the red head. Haruhi tilted her head, not seeing an empty seat beside him.

"Ms. Akari, what are you talking about? The seat is taken," Haruhi stated. Ms. Akari looked at Haruhi confused, before she finally noticed the bluenette.

"O-oh. Then please take a seat at the desk in front of Mr. Kuroko, then" Ms. Akari sheepishly said. Haruhi nodded, taking her seat, which was beside the window. Haruhi could feel gazes behind her back as she occupied herself with doodling in her notebook.

Not being able to handle their gazes anymore, she turned around to look at them. She tilted her head as they quickly looked away. Haruhi shook her head before turning back around. Those two sure were odd to her.

* * *

Classes ended sooner than expected. Haruhi began to wander the halls looking for the gym to find her older cousin. She happily skipped, humming a soft tune. Haruhi ran into the bluenette from before, too distracted to pay attention to where she was going.

"Ah, gomenesai!" Haruhi called, as she was offered a hand by the male. Haruhi was only up to his shoulder, being the size of 5'0. She scratched her head sheepishly as the male stared blankly at her.

"Ne, I didn't get your name in class. My name's Aida Haruhi as you know," Haruhi introduced.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko dully introduce.

"It's nice to meet you, Tetsu-kun," Haruhi said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Aida-san," Kuroko's tone made it hard for Haruhi to tell if it's sarcastic or not.

"Oh, that's right! In Japan you call people by their last name, gomen! But please call me Haru-chan," Haruhi told.

"Hai, Haru-chan," Kuroko said. "You can call me Tetsu."

"H-hai!" Haruhi said. "Ne, Tetsu-kun? Can you tell me where the gym is?"

"I'm just about to head there, Haru-chan," Kuroko stated. Haruhi nodded as she followed the blue haired male to another building. She skipped behind him happily as she gazed everywhere, running up to things that she found fascinating, which were flowers. She picked a beautiful yellow daisy. She tailed behind Kuroko. Before they entered the building, Haruhi stopped him.

"Tetsu-kun," Haruhi called.

"Hai?" Kuroko questioned.

"To symbolize the beginning of our friendship," Haruhi said as she held the flower she was holding towards him. Haruhi was really fond of the meaning behind things, and she remembered that yellow was the symbol of friendship. Kuroko blankly stared at her, before he slowly took the flower in his hands. Haruhi grinned at the male. She didn't notice the soft tint of red forming on his cheeks, because she had her eyes closed.

"Arigatou," Kuroko thanked, as he regained himself. Haruhi grabbed his wrist and dragged Kuroko into the building.

Haruhi waved to her cousin, as she let go of Kuroko. Kuroko left to get ready, so Haruhi ran up to her cousin. Practice soon started. Haruhi was told to watch in the sidelines, so she did. She watched carefully as the ball moved all over the court. Just like her cousin and everyone in this room, she loved basketball. Haruhi was thinking of signing up for the girls' team, but realized she would rather just watch from the sidelines and pursue other dreams that were more redeemable to her parents.

* * *

Once practice was over, Haruhi waited for her cousin as they were about to head home. Once the brunette came, the two began to walk to the bus stop.

"Ri-chan," Haruhi started.

"Hai, Haru-chan?" Riko questioned.

"I've noticed your plays have a lot of laws, you might want to change it. Most of your plays consist of Tai-kun cutting to the basket. Shun-kun and Shinji-kun are usually near him and could easily get in his way if their defenders were strong. Tetsu-kun's positioned where the ball rarely comes, it's best if you move him closer to the edge… I'm not sure if you noticed this, but everyone's been struggling to move around the court from their position," Haruhi stated, her childish behaviour becoming serious.

"Hm, I never noticed that before, Haru-chan. I know! Didn't you create the plays for your team before, right?" Riko asked. Haruhi nodded, going back to her childish manners and got distracted by flashing lights.

"Then you can be our strategist, please!" Riko begged her younger cousin, gaining her attention. Haruhi thought about it, before she slowly nodded in agreement, "It's official, Seirin has a new strategist!"

* * *

Like I said, I combine the two chapters, that's all

-ReesesPieces37-


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Haruhi had to be awoken again by Riko, but this time it was easier to get her out of bed. They got ready and headed out. Like yesterday, Haruhi had offered her seat, but this time to an aging lady, who kindly thanked her. Haruhi only smiled, while the lady sat beside Riko.

Once they reached the school the bell rang, and the two had ran their separate ways. Haruhi ran into the building, after noticing a small dog out on the field. Haruhi ran to her room and quickly took her seat in front of Kuroko.

"Ohaiyo, Tetsu-kun, Tai-kun," Haruhi greeted the neutral male and fiery red head. Kuroko's eyes slightly widen, when Haruhi noticed he was there once again. Not even Kagami had noticed him there the whole time.

"Ohaiyo," Kuroko's monotone voice greeted.

Kagami said, "Ahhh! Why can't you show up like a normal person?!" Haruhi chuckled, before she turned around as the teacher entered.

"Ohaiyo, minna-san," Ms. Akari greeted. She did attendance and began her lecture. Haruhi began to drone out Ms. Akari's lesson, staring out the window. Kuroko stared at the black haired girl, curious as to why she was able to notice him so easily, unlike most of the other people.

* * *

Lunch later came, and Haruhi quickly packed up her stuff and ran out of the room. She had wanted to see if the small pup was still out in the field. Kuroko and Kagami watched as she hastily left. The two headed the opposite way. Without realising, Kagami was left alone. Kuroko had disappeared.

"Kawaii~" Haruhi mumbled, as she found the small puppy. The dog barked at her happily as she lifted him up. Haruhi tilted her head as she noticed his eyes.

"Ne, you look like Tetsu-kun," Haruhi spoke to the dog. "I wonder what your name is…"

"Haru-chan?! Haru-chan?! Haruhi, where are you?!" Riko called, causing Haruhi to turn around and spot her cousin looking for here.

"Right here, Ri-chan!" she called back. Haruhi stood up and ran to her cousin, the puppy still in her arms. Riko noticed the small dog.

"Ne, Haru-chan. Why do you have Tetsuya #2?" Riko asked.

"Tetsuya #2?" Haruhi asked dumbfounded.

"Hai. We named the dog after Kuroko-kun from their similarities," Riko told. Haruhi didn't pay attention as she was playing with the dog and trying to teach him to roll over. Riko sweat dropped.

"Like this_ duex_," Haruhi called Tetsuya #2 in her other language, rolling in the grass. Tetsuya #2 barked and began to copy her. Haruhi didn't notice, but Riko had left due to Hyuga calling her. Haruhi laughed, as she played with the dog. Kuroko was walking by and saw Haruhi, he watched as she rolled around with his dog.

"Konichiwa, Tetsu-kun!" Haruhi called which shocked the male.

"Konichiwa," Kruko said, as he walked up to the two. Tetsuya #2 quickly went to run up to his master. Haruhi rolled on her belly as she watched the scene. Kuroko picked him up and Tetsuya #2 climbed onto his head. Haruhi giggled and sat up, as Kuroko sat down.

"Tetsu-kun, you two are so cute!" Haruhi stated. Kuroko's cheeks turned a slight pink. Kuroko wondered how she was able to make him feel this way.

"Eh! Tetsu-kun! Daijobu? You're not sick are you?" Haruhi asked, quickly crawling to him and placing her hand on his warm forehead.

"I'm fine," Kuroko told.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Kuroko stood up and left with Tetsuya #2. Haruhi watched as they left. The whole lunch break Haruhi had played with Tetsuya #2. She grumbled, holding her stomach realising that she should have eaten, as she trudged her way back to class while her stomach growled. Haruhi plopped herself in her desk, Kagami already seated at his desk.

"Konbanwa," Haruhi greeted dulfully.

"Yo," Kagami replied. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Haruhi grumbled, slouching in her seat. Kuroko came in and sat at his seat. Kagami noticed him entered and ask the bluenette if he knew what was going on with Haruhi's mood. Kuroko simply shrugged, not knowing what happened to Haruhi's cheery mood. For the rest of the day, Kuroko watched as Haruhi gloomily sat in her desk, lazily replying when the teacher asked her a question.

* * *

The final bell rang. Haruhi, Kagami and Kuroko began to pack there belongings. Kuroko and Kagami waited as Haruhi sloppily dumped her contents in her bag, slowly walking towards them. Kuroko and Kagami watched her carefully; still unsure of what could be causing the problem. She tailed behind them, dragging her feet along the way. Once they reached the gym, she face planted right in the middle of the sidelines, where Riko stood. Riko screamed, shaking Haruhi awake. Haruhi lazily opened her eyes to her cousin, confusion clearly written on her face. Everyone watched the scene before them. An awkward silence graced the room, until it was disrupted by a loud growl coming from Haruhi's stomach. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ano, Haru-chan," Kuroko called. Haruhi and everyone turned they gaze to Kuroko, who was not there a second ago; well that's what they thought.

"Hai?" Haruhi called. Riko watched, as Haruhi sat up, making sure she was ok.

"Here," Kuroko said, as he held out a sandwich towards her.

"A-arigato," Haruhi blushed, as she took the sandwich. Kuroko only nodded, as he left to get changed for practice.

Once everyone was changed, Riko told the team about Haruhi being their strategist. Practice started, and Haruhi ate and watched intently while Riko ref the scrimmage. Haruhi scanned the players, jotting down notes in a black booklet. Haruhi drew plays, as she examined everyone's abilities and habits.

* * *

Once practice was over, Riko left with Haruhi. Practice had ended later than usual, so the two had to sprint to the bus. Haruhi was ahead of Riko as they ran, finally knowing where it was. Haruhi reached the stop just as the bus came; she waited to enter until Riko caught up. Riko panted as she reached the stop, while Haruhi just grinned at her and offered her a hand. They enter and sat at their usual seat. Riko wonder how Haruhi did not sign up for the girls' basketball team or any sport for the matter. Riko knew that Haruhi had high stats for a girl her size. Maybe it was because Haruhi was still new to the school.

"Ri-chan? Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked her older cousin, seeing Riko dazed. Riko shook her head.

"No, everything's fine." Riko stated. Haruhi nodded.

"Ne, Ri-chan, when will I see them play?" Haruhi asked.

"Soon, I set up a match for next week against Kaijo," Riko told. Haruhi's eyes gleamed, finally going to see the team play in action, and try out her new plays. Haruhi had heard that Kaijo had lost last time, but she was excited nevertheless.

* * *

CherryPop0120 - I checked your story, and... I love it! 3

Hola, this was my fail attempt to make a chapter funny. Just wondering, did it work? Probably not, I have the worst sense of humor,but hey, I tried... Not sure if I'll ever try writing a funny chapter again, so no worries about having another fail chapter :P

Anyway, other than that, I have bad news! :(

I'm grounded for 2 weeks until I get along with my sister, so I won't be able to update until then. I'm really sorry! I swear once I'm back I'll update lots! (maybe... no promises made) Until then, Adios!

-ReesesPieces37-


End file.
